911: The Only Way Out
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: One-shot  Hunter/Tori *AU* During the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers, what will happen when Hunter and Tori find themselves trapped? Will they survive or will they have to say goodbye to each other forever? Read and Review!


9/11: The Only Way Out.

Tori p.o.v

Hunter: "No I'm being completely honest here. He just came into my office and started to scream at me." He said as I sat down in the park.

Tori: "So you thought it would be good to piss him off even more and call me?" I asked as he laughed.

Hunter: "No…It's just your voice calms me down and I wanted to calm down when I sort these fucking folders out." I heard him throwing stuff around as I giggled. "It's not funny

Tori. There's like a 9 out of 10 chance ill be fired pretty soon if I don't get all this shit sorted."

Tori: "Then hang up the phone." I laughed as I heard him sigh.

Hunter: "Urgh…. I want to see you." He sighed as I smiled and bit my lip.

Tori: "Well when we go on our dinner later I'll see you." I said as I saw two people running through the park towards the town centre as I frowned.

Hunter: "Hmm… I'll look forward to that. Tori?"

Tori: "Mmm?"

Hunter: "Why aren't you in your office?" He asked as I frowned.

Tori: "Why? Are you following me?" I asked as I heard him laugh.

Hunter: "Hell yeah. Have you seen you?" He said as I giggled.

Tori: "I'm in the park. It's my break."

Hunter: "Ah right, well I'm going to crack on with this paper work now. I hope you have a nice life." He said as I giggled. "If I die in here can you please tell our boss that I left the sticky notes in the cupboard." He said as I giggled.

Tori: "Why did you leave them in there?" I asked as he sighed.

Hunter: "Tori… He's a dick... I'll do anything to piss him off. Besides it's funny." I giggled as he did the same. "I gotta go now. I'll see you at the front desk in 10?"

Tori: "It's a date."

Hunter: "Awesome." There was a silence as I giggled hearing him run around the room.

Tori: "Bye Babe."

Hunter: "Oh yeh, right bye." I giggled as I still heard him..

My attention was brought to a few people who were in front of me as they put there hands on there foreheads and looked up to the sky as I felt the bench start to shake. I placed both my hands on the bench as I felt the vibration throughout the bench. I frowned and heard a loud sound as if there was a hundred Hoovers in the room as I covered my eyes and looked up to the sky to see a airplane flying extremely low. I followed it as I watched it heading towards the Twin Towers. I covered my mouth as it got closer and closer until there was a massive smash as there was a sudden cloud that filled the air with the odd flame and bits of paper and glass and the building frame fall off.

I looked down as everyone dropped what they held as the air was full of screams and cries as the glass and brick work fell to the floor. Everyone in sight ran towards me as they fled the area. I saw some of the stuff coming down as I dropped to the floor and rolled under the bench as people lifted brief cases and walked under trees as things came smashing down beside us.

I covered my head and looked down to my phone to see Hunter still on the screen. I picked the phone up and brought it to my ear as I listened to the horrible crackling and screams coming down the phone from inside the building.

Tori: "Hunter?" I whispered into the phone as I let out a few tears.

I looked up to the building seeing people run out as I heard another loud Hoover sound. I saw a girl running around probably the age of 7 as she cried. I brought my arm out and grabbed her hand pulling her under the bench as I brought her into my side watching as another plane went straight into the other building filling the air with a horrible black cloud as the frame work scattered everywhere. I closed my eyes letting a few tears roll down as I held the girl tight as some glass shattered around us.

Hunter p.o.v

I felt the vibration as I stood still. I looked out the window with the phone to my ear as I saw a plane coming towards the building. The phone slide out of my hand as my eye's widened. Everything happened in slow motion as I turned around, grabbing the table as I pushed myself towards the door feeling the sound come closer as I slammed my shoulder into the door as it flung open. I watched as some people looked at me weirdly.

Hunter: "RUN!" I screamed as I started to let my feet carry me down the corridor as I heard the horrible thud that shook the building. I covered my ears as I kept running feeling the building shake a little more as I was flung into one of the walls. I fell to the floor as I heard a massive sudden explosion as the windows smashed. I looked behind to see some fire roaring through the hallway. I pushed myself up and ran down the corridor as fast as I possibly could as I turned to the green door and quickly pushed it open and looked to the stairway. I looked up to see the rubble that was falling down the middle of the stairway as I looked behind to see the fire burst through the corridor as I quickly ran down the stairs letting my feet carry me.

I ran down the steps almost tripping a few times as I suddenly felt another shake of the building as I stood still hearing the screams come from outside as I saw people running into the stairway. I was pushed to one side as the vibration got louder as I stood in the corner hearing it come again. I froze. Completely. I closed my eyes as I heard the screams get louder. There was a massive crash. As if a thousand car's crashed at once as I dropped to the floor feeling the vibration as I fell back against the walls as a few people fell down the stairs. I closed my eyes as I heard the massive roar of fire. I looked up seeing the flames coming down as I heard some more bangs which sounded like the elevators as I quickly shot to my feet and started to push through the crowd. I got to the second floor as I saw the flames coming down. I quickly pushed open the door and ran out into the empty corridor of the second floor as I saw some people follow me. I went into an office as some people came in as well. I heard the screams and cries as the fire hit them. I closed my eyes as people sobbed beside me.

Man: "What the fuck is happening?" He asked as I shrugged.

Hunter: "I have no idea. But we have to get out of here." I said as I looked to the 3 people who followed me.

Girl: "The stairways out. Probably blocked from the fire and we can't go out the windows there's still around a hundred foot drop." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Hunter: "The buildings got 110 floors there all probably destroyed up from number 10... Urgh… 99 no 95 elevators which are probably broken or already at the ground floor."

Girl: "What is he doing?"

Man: "I don't know."

Lady: "Just hear him out a second."

Hunter: "Each floor is around 4,300,000 square feet. 47 steel columns holding the buildings structure probably most of them hit by the plane." I kept my eyes closed as I thought out loud. "Urgh…. The planes were probably driving at 500-600 Miles per hour and the fuel capacity at around…" I blew out a sharp breath. "Urgh… 20 thousand gallons." I nodded out.

Guy: "How is this helping?"

Hunter: "The columns are probably 14-15 inches thick of steel plating. The plane's wingspan could have easily taken a few out."

Guy: "Are you saying this is a terrorist attack?"

Hunter: "I'm not saying anything just let me think." I snapped as I opened my eyes seeing him nod.

Guy: "Sure we have nothing else to do. Why don't I get you a coffee while you're at it?"

Lady: "Lay off."

Hunter: "The building was only built to with stand… Urgh.. Small planes like… Douglas or Uhh.. Fuck." I hissed out.

Lady: "It's alright take your time."

Hunter: "Boeings." I snapped as I stood up. "This plane was bigger than any of them. The building's capacity can't withstand the structure of the plane. It would collapse." I froze for an instant.

Lady: "How long?"

Hunter: "I'll give it 5 minutes."

Lady: "Fuck."

Guy: "Balls. Like you know shit."

Hunter: "I organise files of the buildings structure and capacity I think I know something."

Lady: "Right then where is the nearest exit?"

Hunter: "give me a minute."

Guy: "Yeh because we have plenty of time."

Lady: "What's everyone's name?"

Guy: "Ryan."

Girl: "Jennifer."

Lady: "Mine's Kelly."

Hunter: "Hunter." I blew out a breath as I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry if I talk out loud but I'm thinking." I let out another big breath. "Urgh.. The stair's we were just on leads to the front desk and to the top floor. But by now the top floor would be completely destroyed. We wouldn't be able to reach the bottom floor from the stairs thinking of the damage it could of cause…. There's another staircase. It… it could be our only shot. But it's on the other side of the building."

Jennifer: "We can run there can't we?"

Kelly: "Do you know the way Hunter?"

Hunter: "Umm…. I don't know. But it's worth a try right?"

Ryan: "Okay so let's fucking move already." we all got up and started to run through the corridors as I followed the mental map in my head.

I pushed through a few doors as I got to the same place we were.

Hunter: "Fuck." I yelped out.

Ryan: "You led us back to the same spot."

Hunter: "This is floor two right?"

Kelly: "No 3." My eyes widened as I fell to the floor.

Hunter: "There was a stairway on floor number 2 that leads straight outside to the back building." I sighed out.

Ryan: "Oh fuck."

Kelly: "So were on the wrong floor?" I nodded.

Jennifer: "FUCK."

Kelly: "Is there any other way out?"

Hunter: "No. But I got another idea…" Everyone looked at me as I pointed to the windows.

Ryan: "There is no way I'm jumping."

Hunter: "I'm not talking about jumping. I'm talking about climbing. If everyone has sturdy shoes on then we can use the steel plate's that hold the building up to slide down." I said as everyone frowned. I ran to one of the windows and pushed it open to hear thousand's of screams. I looked to the two steel poles beside the window as everyone came around me. "If we put our back to one of the poles and use or feet to shimmy ourselves down then we can get a chance of escaping."

Jennifer: "What's the chance we'll fall?"

Hunter: "50/50." I said as everyone sighed. "I'm going to do it. It's up to you guys if you want to or not." I said as I climbed onto the window ledge.

Jennifer: "Fuck it." I looked down to see the steep drop as I slowly pushed my back against the poll and put my hands behind me holding myself up as I bet my knees and placed them on the opposite poll as I saw everyone else slowly do the same. I looked down to see the firemen and ambulance's looking up to us. I slowly glided my hands down as I dropped each foot under the other as I looked up to see some people jumping from the top floors as I watched one fall and hit the floor with a horrible crack. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath as I carried on going down. I looked to Jennifer who was above me as she slowly made the same moves I did. I looked to the poles on beside us to see Ryan and Kelly. Ryan was going to fast.

Hunter: "Ryan you need to slow down otherwise you'll-" I was too late as I watched his feet slip as his feet pointed down as his body jolted forward hitting the pole as I watched him bounce of each pole until he finally hit the floor as hundreds of people screamed.

Kelly: "Let's keep moving." The one thing that was going through my mind was I'm so fucking glad Tori went on her break. Because she works on the top fucking floor.

I looked down to see I wasn't that far from the floor as I looked up to see the building getting smokier and smokier.

Fireman: "Fall we will catch you." I looked down to the blanket that was placed under us as people held it. I pushed myself off the window and let myself fall as I watched Kelly and Jennifer do the same. I fell first into the blanket as it dipped. Kelly and Jennifer did the same as I quickly got off hearing the rumbling.

Tori: "Hunter?" I looked over to see Tori running through the policemen. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly as I heard her cry as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I thought I lost you." She sobbed out as I kissed her cheek and pulled out.

Hunter: "We have to get out of here." I said as she frowned.

Policeman: "Why?"

Hunter: "The structure of the building wasn't built for this type of plane. I don't give it long it collapses." I heard another rumble as I saw a puff of smoke come out as one of the floors collapsed and suddenly one fell on top of the other. "Go, Go, GO." I shouted as I pushed Tori to run as everyone ran extremely fast as I heard the crashing of the building on the other buildings as bricks and steel plates fell over 100 floors and hit the ground. We ran through the empty streets as I looked over my shoulder to see the smoke of cement surrounding the whole city as people behind started to choke and fall to the floor.

I ran beside Tori as I reached out and grabbed her hand as we both ran through the slight dust cloud that had now formed around us. I heard the crash of the entire building hitting the floor as Tori wobbled from the impact slightly. I looked over my shoulder as the cloud got closer as I saw the dead end of the road. I saw an ambulance as I pulled her down as I slide under the ambulance as she joined me. I pulled her into my side as she buried her head into my chest as I covered her face and placed my forehead on her head shielding mine slightly as she held tight to my waist as the cloud went straight past us. I heard her start to choke as I ran my hand through her hair as I touched her cheekbone. I pulled her head back gently as I slowly leaned forward as I let my finger glide across her bottom lip as her lips parted. I leaned in and captured her lips in mine as I breathed in through my nose feeling the stinging of the cement as I breathed into the kiss giving her the clean air as our lips moved together. I felt her soft lips against mine as I held her tight feeling the cement dust filling my lungs as I breathed in again and breathed out the clean air into her as her tongue slowly slid into my mouth as I pushed mine against hers hearing her moan slightly as she cupped my cheeks. I reached down and pressed my hand softly against her stomach feeling the baby kicking as I couldn't help but smile. That's a little me in there.

I pulled out of the kiss and brought her to my chest and wrapped my coat around her head as I slowly breathed in the cement feeling it fill my lungs as I held Tori tight.

Tori p.o.v

It had been around 30 minutes since the building collapsed and we had been under this ambulance and neither of us had said a word.

Tori: "Hunter?" I croaked out as I breathed in his lovely scent. But there was no answer.

Policeman: "HERE." I pulled back and looked at Hunter as he lay there with his head on the floor. I placed my hand on his cheek.

Tori: "Hunter?" I looked down to his hand as I watched it slide off my belly and onto the floor as tears ran down my cheek. "Babe?" I whimpered. Someone grabbed me from behind as I felt myself being pulled out from under the ambulance as I watched Hunter slowly disappear as a mask was put over my nose and mouth. I looked to Hunter to see no one noticed he was there. "Please…" I sobbed out as a young lady put her hands under my legs and picked me up as I looked over her shoulder to see Hunter under the ambulance. His lifeless body was there as I was being carried away and I couldn't seem to form any words.

Kelly: "Don't worry love you'll be okay." I watched as the dust slowly settled on Hunter as he disappeared into the grey cloud.

Hayden: "And that's it?" He asked as I nodded.

Tori: "I didn't know till later that your father saved that ladies' life in the building. You know, if he hadn't neither of us would be here right now." I said as my little boy nodded.

Hayden: "Dad gave you his last breath?" I nodded.

Tori: "Yeh, he saved us both." I said as I tucked Hayden in not letting my tears fall as I kissed his forehead.

Hayden: "Does he love me?" I giggled slightly.

Tori: "More than me." I said as he smiled.

Hayden: "Do you love him?" I sat down at the edge of the bed as I reached to his cabinet and picked up the picture of me and Hunter. I loved that photo even if I looked goofy. I couldn't keep my hands off him.

Tori: "Yeh… but when I look at you." I looked into Hayden's bright green eyes as I smiled. "I see him. I see his eyes." I said as he smiled.

Hayden: "Goodnight mum." I bent down and kissed his forehead.

Tori: "Goodnight Hayden Bradley." I said as he smiled. He always loved me calling him by his full name. I walked over to the door and slowly closed it behind me as I walked towards our room. I suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around my waist as I giggled.

Hunter: "How you doing?" He whispered as I giggled.

Tori: "I'm good. How are you?" I asked as he dropped me as I turned around in his arms.

Hayden: "Mummy can you tell me the rest of the story tomorrow?" I looked at Hunter as he raised her eyebrows.

Hunter: "Tori…" He sighed out as I giggled.

Tori: "Yeah."

Hunter: "You know I don't like you telling him that story." I leant foreword and connected our lips as he smiled.

Tori: "You saved our life Hunter."

Hunter: "Yeah but…"

Tori: "But?" I asked as he smiled.

Hunter: "How far have you got?"

Tori: "Ambulance." I bit my lip.

Hunter: "Tori… You've basically just told him I'm dead haven't you?" I nodded as he sighed.

Tori: "He knows it's a story. And I'll tell him tomorrow that Jennifer helped you out." I watched as he smiled and pecked my lips. "You know if you never saved Jennifer and Kelly then we wouldn't be here." I said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

Hunter: "Hmm… well I got a way to make you forget about that." He said as he bent down and slowly picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck my legs around his waist and bit my lips.

Tori: "Oh aye? And what's that?"

Hunter: "it consists of me…you…a bed…heavy breathing… nakedness... sexiness...orgasms…" I giggled as he did the same. "Care to join me?" I nodded as he quickly ran us to the bedroom.

Okay so this has been on my mind for a while because it is of cause the month of 9/11. I want to apologies if anyone has taken any offence to this or not but I wanted to do it and I did so what's done is done. I hope you enjoyed and please comment.


End file.
